Clair de lune
by Deediii
Summary: OS - BZ/LL " – Bonsoir Blaise ! – euh … Mais Com- .. – C'est la fleur qui me l'a dit., la fleur releva ses pétales et fondit en larmes. – Elle sait parler ? – Oui, elle est très triste comme tu peux le voir.. Elle m'a dit qu'il va y avoir un terrible événement ce soir., continua-t-elle un peu rêveuse. – Et tu la crois ! – Pourquoi pas ? Elle doit avoir raison."


Au clair de Lune.

_«C'est reposant la tragédie, parce qu'on sait qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir. – Jean Anouilh »_

Chambre de Blaise – Manoir Zabini.

_Juillet 2001_

Il était 22 heures déjà lorsque Blaise Zabini se réveilla de sa sieste. Son petit Elfe de Maison était venu le voir le suppliant les larmes aux yeux de descendre à la serre où se déroulait la fête organisée par sa Mère. Soupirant sous l'obstination du petit être, il se leva. Le métis jeta un coup d'oeil à sa chambre et repéra bien vite le costume que l'Elfe -qui était maintenant parti- lui avait préparé. Il se dirigea à pas lourd vers la chaise où était exposé les vêtements. Blaise se déshabilla et enfila le costume tout de noir à la chemise rouge. Il prit entre ses doigts l'étoffe de _**velours**_ qu'était sa cape et la mit au dessus de ses épaules. Sans prendre la peine de se regarder dans un quelconque miroir, il sortit de sa chambre.

Blaise était le genre de garçon qui détestait les soirées mondaines. Surtout celles organisées par sa mère où il grouillait étrangement un bon nombre de jeunes filles toutes célibataires. Si il s'y rendait, c'était bien parce qu'il craignait les colères de la tendre Mrs Zabini. D'ailleurs celle ci lui avait dit, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, qu'il devait apprendre _«l'art d'aimer»_. A sa façon bien sur. Il était de notoriété publique que la famille Zabini, composée simplement de la mère et du fils, croupissait sous une richesse assommante dû à la mort prématuré des nombreux maris de la somptueuse femme. Blaise devait apprendre à user de ses charmes pour pouvoir arriver au niveau de sa mère si il voulait garder la prestance de sa famille.

Il parcouru les quelques escaliers et couloirs magnifiquement décorés de son Manoir et il sortit de la bâtisse. Blaise s'arrêta momentanément et respira goulument l'air chaud de cette soirée d'été. La lune était resplendissante et l'atmosphère très douce. Alors qu'il allait descendre les marches de pierre, le petit Elfe qui l'avait réveillé arriva en courant vers lui, il criait de sa voix aigüe _«Maître Zabini, Maître Zabini !»_ Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur il lui tendit de ses bras très frêles un petit joyau. Une bague. Celle ci appartenait au vrai père de Blaise. Elle était d'argent et dans la matière étaient gravées de gracieuses lignes s'entremêlant jusqu'au sommet du bijou qui se trouvait être un rubis. Il prit avec vitesse la bague et l'enfila à son majeur, il dit merci à l'Elfe avec soulagement. En effet sa mère aimait le voir porter cette bague à toute les occasions possibles. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs la jeune femme d'avoir vraiment aimer son père biologique. Celui ci était en effet mort de cause naturelle -crise cardiaque-.

Blaise descendit enfin les escaliers gris. Il marcha sur le petit chemin qui bordait les murs de son manoir. Il faisait nuit et tout était sombre si ce n'est qu'éclairée par la douce lumière de la Lune. Il contourna donc la façade et ceci fait, il s'engouffra sans prendre le sentier dans son jardin. Celui ci était magnifique, sa pelouse était impeccable et toute sorte d'arbustes étaient plantés dans un ordre aléatoire. Des fleurs inconnue du métis fleurissaient de toute part et le jardin était baigné dans cette agréable odeur d'Iris. Il s'enfonçait toujours un peu plus dans la nuit et après quelques minutes de marche, il vit au loin apparaître une bâtisse illuminée par une forte lumière. Il accéléra le pas et finit par arriver devant le lieu de la fête.

Une serre. La serre numéro 2, la plus grande de tout le domaine. Elle était faite entièrement de verre et mesurait plusieurs dizaine de mètre en son point culminant. L'endroit était immense. Blaise était face à la porte en fer forgé qui se trouvait être l'entrée et il l'ouvrit. Un genre de petit hall l'accueillit, le métis était entouré de diverse plantes étranges qui bougeaient en fonctions de ses mouvements à lui. Il franchit une seconde porte et arriva dans le véritable lieu. L'immense serre était parfaitement ronde, elle formait un grand dôme. Quelques portes à sa base menaient à l'extérieur. La parois était recouverte de diverse plantes grimpantes. Des arbres, des fleurs, des buissons toutes sorts de plantes s'épanouissaient ici. Au centre du dôme de verre, une grande fontaine faisait jaillir inlassablement de l'eau. Douze arbres avaient été planté régulièrement à la base du dôme, tel que sur un cadran d'horloge. Un long fil où étaient accroché une trentaine de lanternes blanches reliait chaque arbre à la fontaine centrale. Le tout était tout bonnement magnifique. Cependant Blaise resta impassible à ce décor féérique, l'ayant vu assez de fois dans sa vie.

Le métis avançait dans le _**tumulte**_de la foule lançant des petits sourires à tout le monde. Il devait faire bonne figure. Il épiais les invités espérant trouver sa mère rapidement et il la vit en compagnie d'un homme blond qui lui était de dos. Elle était assise, avec grâce sur le bord de la fontaine. Mrs Zabini attirait le regard de beaucoup d'homme qui à cet instant oubliaient le destin tragique de ses maris. Elle portait une longue et belle robe noir qui mariait ses courbes à la perfection. Ses cheveux coupés à la garçonne s'accordaient avec son regard troublant. Mrs Zabini était une femme sublime. A cette pensée, Blaise sourit. Il entendait souvent dire qu'il avait hérité de la beauté de sa mère. Lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle il pu entendre la dernière phrase qu'avait prononcé l'homme.

« (…) – Votre _**vanité**_ vous perdra Mrs Zabini.»

La concernée le scruta du regard et mena sa coupe de champagne à sa bouche sans le lâcher des yeux. Son regard était perçant, déroutant et avait quelque chose de dangereux. Blaise connaissait ce regard là et il plaignait l'homme qui se tenait quelques pas devant lui. Voulant briser l'atmosphère glacial qu'il y avait entre les deux adultes, il s'avança.

« – Bonsoir, Mère., celle ci tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivé et un sourire éclatant vint orner son visage, elle se leva et vint embrasser son fils.  
– Blaise mon chéri, il était tant que tu vienne, ça ne se fait pas de faire patienter tout les invités., elle pointa l'assemblé de sa coupe encore remplie., que faisais-tu donc ?  
– Je vais vous laisser Mrs., déclara soudainement l'homme.  
– O, suis-je impolie, je ne t'ai pas présenté Mr Lovegood. Il me semble que sa fille fut dans ta promotion, Blaise.  
– Oui, je le connais en effet., juste de vue avait-il oublié de préciser.  
– Ce cher Lovegood est très … délicat on va dire., reprit sa mère. Je pense que nous irons faire un tour à l'extérieur dans la soirée, Monsieur Lovegood.  
– J'en serai honoré !, et il tourna déjà les talons pour se mêler à la foule.  
– Bien. Blaise je te laisse faire le tour des invités., elle se pencha à l'oreille de son fils, essaye d'emmener la jeune fille de cet abrutis à l'extérieur, ce doit être le seul moyen pour qu'il me suive. »

Blaise acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et s'en alla sans plus de cérémonies. Voilà sa nouvelle mission. Le métis prit une coupe de champagne parmi tant d'autre sur un plateau qui passait par là et c'est une main dans la poche de son pantalon qu'il partit à la quête de Luna Lovegood. Pour ne pas faire impoli, il s'arrêtait souvent vers des groupes, saluant chaque membre d'un air que lui seul pouvait faire et dont personne soupçonnait les dessous hypocrites. Il faisait souvent un baise-main à des filles qui gloussaient stupidement. Elles étaient certes toutes belles mais leur intelligence n'égalait pas leur beauté. Blaise parlait à une jolie rousse lorsque en déviant d'un centimètre à peine son regard, il vit Luna. Il laissa la jeune fille finir son monologue et après lui avoir fait un sourire charmeur, il la laissa. La foule était dense et il du s'y prendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir approcher la blonde. Il était maintenant à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

Luna était seule et regardait avec curiosité une petite fleur qui avait l'air de pleurer, lâchant donc par la même occasion des gouttes d'eau que ses racines s'empressaient de recueillir. Blaise observa plus attentivement la jeune fille. De dos il ne pouvait voir que sa robe d'un rouge vif qui descendait souplement jusqu'à ses chevilles. Le tissus était assez près de son corps et son dos était dévoilé par un profond décolleté qui dévoilait sa chute de reins. Ses cheveux d'un blond sale étaient attachés en une queue de cheval et ses boucles venaient cacher sa peau laiteuse. En gros ses habits n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec l'excentricité dont elle faisait preuve à Poudlard, si ce n'est que la couleur de sa robe. Lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'elle il fut vite surpris de la voir commencer à parler.

« – Bonsoir Blaise !  
– euh … Bonsoir mais Comment ..  
– C'est la fleur qui me l'a dit., la dite fleur releva ses pétales et refondit en larmes.  
– Elle sait parler ?  
– Oui, elle est très triste comme tu peux le voir.. Elle m'a dit qu'il va y avoir un terrible événement ce soir., continua-t-elle un peu rêveuse.

– Et tu la crois ?!  
– Et bien si elle a réussi à me prévenir de ta venue, c'est qu'elle doit avoir raison. »

C'est à ce moment qu'elle tourna la tête vers le brun. L'aspect «normal» de la jeune fille vu de dos s'était de suite estompé. Elle portait un maquillage aussi vif que sa robe, le tout restait néanmoins joli à regarder. Sa robe cachait son buste jusqu'au ras du cou et couvrait entièrement ses bras. Elle portait des boucles d'oreilles en forme d'hirondelle.

« – Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir, Blaise ?  
– Je passe dire bonsoir à tout les invités.  
– Oh .. J'ai vu ta mère au début de la soirée. Elle est très belle.  
– Merci pour elle.  
– De rien... Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi, j'arrive bien à rester seule !  
– Et si je n'avais pas envie ?  
– Tu fais comme tu veux. J'ai juste l'habitude donc ça ne me pose pas de problème., elle disait ça d'un air dégagé qui rendait Blaise mal-à-l'aise.  
– Ca te dirait de faire un tour à l'extérieur ?  
– Comme tu veux. »

Ils laissèrent donc la fleur pleurer toute l'eau de son être alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers une des portes de la serre. Plusieurs paire d'yeux les avaient suivis durant leur trajet, ceux ci repartirent aussitôt vers leurs discussions aussi futiles que superficielles n'omettant bien sur pas de faire du commérage sur les deux anciens élèves. Le couple s'en alla à l'extérieur où l'atmosphère était paradoxalement plus chaleureuse qu'à l'intérieur. En effet, dans la serre tout était faux. Les regards aguicheurs, les compliments, les discussions. Tout n'était qu'un mélange d'hypocrisie et de faux semblant. Blaise s'avança dans le jardin éclairé par quelques lampes flottantes. Luna le suivait de près et regardait avec un air assez intéressé l'environnement qui les entourait. Le parc -car il ne relevait maintenant plus du simple jardin- était immense et magnifique.

« – C'est la première fois que je viens dans une soirée telle que celle-ci., commença Luna pour briser le silence., Je t'avoue que ce n'est pas du tout ce qui me plait.  
– Moi non plus.  
– Les personnes qui s'y rendent sont infestés de jonches ruines et ils se les transmettent sans se rendre compte, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise là-bas.  
– Sans doute.  
– Où tu m'emmènes ?  
– Fais moi confiance.  
– Ca semble risible de t'entendre dire ça.  
– Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
– Tu ne m'appréciais pas à Poudlard, comme la plupart des Serpentard. Comme la plupart des élèves de Poudlard.  
– T'as le don de rendre les gens mal à l'aise, Lovegood !  
– On me le dit souvent …  
– Tu me rends confus.  
– Si on m'avait qu'un jour je rendrais un ancien Serpentard confus...  
– Nous y sommes. »

Blaise l'avait emmené à son endroit fétiche. C'était un petit espace enfermé dans un «cocon» de fleurs et de plantes. Elle était semblable au dôme de verre, mais en vraiment plus petit et un sort avait été lancé pour remplacer le verre, ce qui faisait que les plantes se trouvaient suspendus dans les airs contre une barrière invisible. La lumière bleutée de la lune filtrait à travers le branchage et venait éclairer le milieu du petit dôme. Sans attendre la fille, il vint s'asseoir sur le banc qui croupissait dans un coin sous un amas de fleurs d'aubépine.

« – Cet endroit te ressemble, Blaise.  
– Tu ne me connais pas, comment peux tu dire ça ?  
– Ca se voit. C'est sereins. Tu sais, bien que je t'entendais parfois te moquer de moi ou te moquer des autres en général, je voyais bien que ce n'était pas pareil. Tu m'as l'air plus amical que Drago par exemple.  
– Cette serre naturelle m'apaise., dit-il pour changer de sujet., surtout quand je m'assois là, je me sens super calme et..  
– Ca ne m'étonne pas, les fleurs d'aubépine régule le rythme cardiaque et chasse l'anxiété. Surtout les fleurs d'aubépine sorcière qui n'ont pas besoin d'être ingéré mais inhalé.  
– Ca fait tout de suite moins poétique tu ne trouve pas ?  
– Oui tu as raison, mais tu as au moins la chance de savoir ça maintenant. En tout cas, je vois bien que tu aimes cet endroit, moi aussi il me plait., elle vint s'asseoir à côté de Blaise et jouait maintenant avec le tissu de sa longue robe. Elle prit la main de Blaise qui était sur son genou., J'aime beaucoup ta bague.  
– C'est celle de mon père.  
– Je vois., elle enleva délicatement le bijou du doigt du métis qui n'opposait aucune résistance., Le rubis est ma pierre précieuse préférée. D'un côté j'ai toujours voulu aller à Gryffondor pour voir s'écouler dans mon sablier une multitude de ses pierres rouges. Mais le saphir me convient très bien. D'ailleurs comme tu peux maintenant le voir., elle enleva de sous sa robe un collier. J'ai moi-même du rubis sur moi, ce collier appartenait à ma mère. Nous avons un point commun, Blaise. Nous ne connaissons pas un de nos parents aussi bien que nous l'aurions voulu. »

Blaise regardait interdit la jeune fille remettre la bague mais à son annulaire cette fois-ci. Il ne releva pas ce détail et continua de la dévisager. Cette fille aussi étrange soit-elle l'intriguait. Elle parlait avec un détachement étonnant sur des choses difficiles à aborder. Luna savait discuter d'un drame sans sembler triste, elle aurait fait une bonne Serpentard de ce point de vue là, mais elle était aussi très intelligente et Blaise n'avait pas pu omettre cette qualité là. Il avait une certaine impression que si elle le voulait elle pouvait lire dans chaque personne comme dans un livre ouvert. Et alors qu'il était en train de l'observer ardemment, elle tourna sa tête vers lui.

« – Je sais ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas legilimens mais tu peux être aussi impassible que tu le souhaites, tes traits de visage de mentent pas., elle caressa du bout des doigts le visage du métis., Je vois que je te trouble, tu pense que je suis intelligente et je t'impressionne même., elle éclata d'un rire cristallin.  
– Tu me trouble sérieusement, Lovegood.  
– Je prends ça comme un compliment. »

Elle sourit et sans un mot elle s'approcha de Blaise afin de lier leur lèvres mais à peine furent-elles touchées que des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Ils se séparèrent à regret et Blaise put voir le visage de Luna prendre une teinte rosée.

« – C'était notre _**destinée**_ d'être dérangée., pas le moins du monde dérangé par leur baiser elle recommença à jouer avec sa robe, les voix se rapprochaient et ils pouvaient maintenant distinguer les paroles.  
– (…)Je vous dis que votre fille est avec Blaise !  
– Je vous suis depuis tout à l'heure et ils ne sont nul part !  
– Par Morgane qu'il arrête de parler !, et elle entra dans le dôme végétal., regardez, ingrat, elle est là votre fille !  
– Luna !, Mrs Zabini leva sa baguette vers Blaise et Luna d'un air menaçant trompeur., Que faites vous !?  
– Occupez vous de vos affaires Mr Lovegood, merci., elle pointa sa baguette sur Luna et avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un sort, Xénophilius pointa lui aussi sa baguette sur la belle femme.  
– Avada Kedavra ! »

Le corps de Mrs Zabini s'effondra sur le sol dans un bruit étouffé par la pelouse verte. Tout s'était déroulé en à peine quelques secondes, le sort interdit avait fusé sans justification. Blaise se leva en ayant entendu le sort et courut vers le cadavre de sa mère. Il l'a prit dans ses mains. Luna avait vu la scène et n'avait fait que s'approcher de son père doucement.

« – Qu'as-tu fait, Papa ?, murmura-t-elle comme un enfant perdu.  
– Je … je ..., il abaissa sa baguette et observa, horrifié, le corps sans vie de la femme. J'avais peur qu'elle ne te tue Luna.. Je … Blaise je ...  
– Fermez là espèce de …, il se leva précipitamment et pointa sa baguette sur lui. Avada Kedavra !  
– Je t'aime Papa, murmura Luna avant de se mettre face à son père à une vitesse affolante, elle reçu le sort en pleins dans son dos et son père n'eut que le temps de rattraper le corps de son unique fille. Blaise regarda la scène avec stupéfaction mais un sourire vint se nicher entre ses lèvres.  
– Nous sommes quitte comme ça, enflure. Allez vous-en., mais le blond ne bougeait pas. MAINTENANT.  
– Vous vivez sans foi ni_** loi,**_ jeune homme. J'espère du fond du coeur que vous perdrez un autre être cher à vos yeux. Là seulement votre souffrance égalera la mienne !, sa voix était brisé, un tremblement la ponctuait.»

Blaise ne s'occupa pas de regarder si Xénophilius avait suivis son ordre et il se dirigea vers sa mère. Il s'accroupit et serra le corps froid contre lui. Tout était passé trop vite, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se faire à son baiser, il n'a pas eu le temps d'entendre les justifications de leur dispute, il n'a pas eu le temps de voir Xenophilius lever sa baguette ni voir le sort vert poignarder sa mère tel un couteau. Il n'avait rien vu, rien compris tout était allez trop vite. Il avait déjà oublié le baiser lorsqu'il avait vu le corps de la blonde sombrer à son tour. Il se pencha et embrassa le front de sa mère. Blaise releva la main gauche de la femme et prit la bague de rubis qui ornait le majeur fin de la métisse. Une larme coula sur sa peau mate et il attacha la bague à son collier tel un pendentif. Et c'est au clair de la lune qu'il transplana avec le corps, laissant son manoir, laissant sa vie, laissant ses souvenirs derrière lui.

* * *

J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu :)

Il a été écrit grâce à un défi amical établie entre **_Castalie_** et moi sur le thème du rubis (Si tu passes là gros bisous bien qu'on se parle tout les jours ;) )  
Elle écrit des OS aussi (sublime cela va sans dire) principalement sur Hunger Games (ça vaut le coup d'oeil :D )  
Au fait, il me semble qu'elle a publié elle aussi sa version du défi donc si vous avez envie, vous savez ce qu'il faut faire :D

Je fais aussi un clin d'oeil à **_Andrealeone_** qui m'a donné l'idée d'écrire sur le couple Blaise/Luna donc : ;) .

Bisous à toutes.  
Deedi. 

* * *

Réponse à Suna : Et bien je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas aimé la fin, mais ça devait être une tragédie à la base, alors il fallait bien que ça parte "en cacahuète" comme tu le dis xD, Mais voyons le bon côté des choses : tu as apprécié le début, c'est déjà ça et d'ailleurs ça me fait très plaisir :) On ne peut pas tout aimer et je suis contente que tu aies quand même laissé une review :) Merci à toi.


End file.
